Frozen Hugs
by sapphirefrost09
Summary: Gray has something troubling him and it had to do with a certain missing blonde. Natsu and his friends try to help but only to fail and annoy Gray until the blondie showed up. Gray x Lucy


Hello there my beloved readers. Thank you so much for reviewing on my works even though I was long gone. I didn't even realize that I would go back here and write again. My career (hobby) is now more on drawing stuff but when I went back to my old e-mail I saw a certain person who just wrote a review on one of my stories so I decided that I should go back into writing again. So I hope you would love this one-shot. Oh and I'm sorry if I'm a bit off with the characters because I haven't really been up to date with Fairy Tail so forgive me if how I write the characters is a bit rusty.

 **DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INCLUDED IN THIS FANFIC.**

OoOoOoO

Gray stared out the window of the Fairy Tail Guild and wondered about a certain blondie. Mira noticed Gray's stare and went towards him behind the bar. "Still thinking of her?" Mira asked while she got a mug and started to clean it. Gray, startled by Mira, sighed and shrug "Maybe, maybe not. Why would you ask such a silly question?" Mira frowned by Gray's ill bitterness "I know why you are acting like that and I know how it feels, but you don't have to push someone who is willing to help you" Gray just 'hmph'-ed and drank a sip of beer.

"Mira is right Gray" a deep _masculine_ voice said from behind him "A MAN CANNOT OVERCOME HIS FEELINGS ALONE" Elfman said as he put his leg on the bar stool next to Gray and put a fist up with confidence "Not unless he's a cold hearted one" Erza said as she sat down next to Gray opposite of Elfman. "Tch, what do you know?" Gray took another sip of beer as he started to get annoyed by the people who were starting to surround him.

Gray leaned to the bar table and put his hand on his head to support it _'Would you all leave me alone? I hate it when you guys start to pry about me and her'_ Gray thought as slumped on the bar. "You know a man can always overcome his feelings" Elfman said as he started to ponder "I just told you, not unless that **MAN** is cold hearted, or you just deaf?" Erza glared at Elfman "What? My ears are perfectly working" Elfman said as he started to clean his ears with his pinkie finger "Fool" Erza mumbled under her breath "What did you say?!" Elfman slammed his hands on the bar and Erza did the same "You are deaf" and the two started to have a glare contest with Gray and Mira in between them.

"You guys are bothering Gray" Natsu started to butt in "Leave him alone" he said as he stood in between the two "Says the arrogant fire breath" Natsu glared at Elfman "Says the gorilla!" Elfman, insulted, grabbed Natsu by the head and locked his head on his left arm "WHY YOU BIG MOUTHED DRAGON!" Natsu tried to pry out of Elfman's grip "YOU HEARD ME YOU BIG MONKEY!" Elfman glared at Natsu "THAT'S IT!" he then smashed Natsu's head to the ground "Hey! Don't fight here!" Mira warned the two but it just started a new commotion in the guild.

Gray, almost crying, covered his ears with his hands _'This is why I want everyone to leave me alone'_. Mira a little troubled by the commotion, noticed Gray's uneasiness "Why don't you go home for now Gray" Mira said in a concerning way while Gray just nodded with his hands still covering his ears. "Y-yeah I will" He started to walk out of the guild while avoiding coming in between any fights and still with his hands on his ears.

Once he opened the guild's doors, he was met by an unexpected blonde. "Gray?" the sweet gentle angelic voice that he missed was heard once again after some months of being absent. "L-lu…cy…" Gray couldn't get his voice out of his lips; it was like it was stuck under some sticky goo on his throat. He could feel his heat rising and so does his heart beat increasing. His world stopped when he took a long stare at her beautiful hazel nut eyes, her luscious pink lips and silky blonde hair which always smelled like sweet milk. He took a deep breathe _'Yeah… she still smells like sweet milk'_ Gray thought.

After some seconds of the staring, which felt like hours for the two, they both looked away blushing. _'Gosh, how am I going to start this?! I can't even explain what I am feeling right now'_ Gray thought as he scratched his behind his head. _'I don't even know what to say… I left without saying a word to him and I don't know if he's mad or happy to see me'_ Lucy thought as she played with a strand of hair.

The awkwardness between the two started to increase but it that started to piss off the eavesdroppers behind Gray. _"Shall I push him?"_ Natsu whispered to Mira and the others and they just nodded _"Wait! Let me do it!"_ Happy snickered and flew behind Gray without being noticed and 1… 2… 3… PUSH!

"AHHH!" Gray, pushed by Happy, fell onto Lucy but prevented himself from crashing his body onto hers. Both were blushing wildly were just inches away from each other's faces. Lucy couldn't help but stare at his mesmerizing dark blue eyes and check out how handsome he turned out to be while she was gone. She could the urge to just kiss him right there but she decided against it and thought that it'd be a bad idea. Gray thought that it was long enough for them to be laying on the ground, so he stood up and stretched out a helping hand "Uhm… we have things to talk about" Gray said as Lucy nodded and grabbed his hand and helped her up.

The two were next found on top of Fairy Tail's roof. The awkwardness started to rise again but Gray had enough of it "Lucy… Why did you leave…" Gray asked in a low sad voice. Lucy frowned and looked away to sun which starts to set. "I had to take care of things…" Gray gritted his teeth, and made himself calm down inside "You… we said that we would help each other in our own problems… even if its personal..." Lucy sighed and pondered _'Yes… I remember….'_ "I know… but I could not help myself Gray… I was afraid that you might get mad if you found out…" Gray's eyes widened "You don't mean…" Lucy nodded "WE HAVE A BABY?!" Gray's face was plastered with shock and disgust _'I'm not even ready to be a father yet!'_ Lucy nodded but thought twice "Wait, what?! No! That's not it!" Gray sighed in relief "But what is it you are nodding to?" Lucy took a deep breath and mustered all the courage she could get "I looked up a research of a lost Crystal Ring of the South and saw that it had the power of ice beyond anything below snow and I heard you've been babbling about it to Natsu and Erza so I figured that it'd be the perfect gift for you for our anniversary, so I went away, without you knowing" Lucy took out a ring which was made of crystal and ice.

Gray was caught off guard and very speechless. He didn't know that Lucy was willing to do things for him, even though it had to affect their relationship. Gray sadly smiled and messed her hair and took the ring and put it away "Lucy, the only perfect gift that you can ever give to me, is you" Gray placed his forehead against Lucy's and made their noses touch and rubbed his nose against hers. "Please don't do it again… I missed you…" Gray instantly hugged her and Lucy could feel the cold of his body pressing against hers. "I'm sorry… I won't do it again" Lucy hugs back despite the cold she feels with in the hug. "I love you Gray…" Gray smiled and hugged her tighter "I love you too Lucy…"

As cold hearted a man is, there is one way to melt the cold hearted, and that is to show the honesty in your words and the love in your actions.

OoOoOoO

I hope you enjoyed that little one-shot. I'm sorry if I am not able to write this properly because I finished this like in 1:30 am and you could always help me improve by telling me my mistakes and hopefully I will soon make another one-shot or a short chapter story. Thank you! PLEASE REVIEW :3


End file.
